Adventures of the Maoh, Book 1
by dreamqueenhottie
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya, a perfectly normal girl suffering from strange side-effects after being covered by a chemical as a kid, suddenly finds herself in a strange world with funny creatures and hot men. Fem!Yuuri
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The car drove along the road, keeping a normal and relaxed speed, as if the driver had all the time in the world, which he probably had, judging by the gentle smile on his face.

In the frost seat next to the driver, sat a young boy no older than ten. With short black hair and a pair of black eyes that sparkled with excitement as he stared out the car window, that eager smile never once leaving his adorable face.

The man sitting in the drivers seat smiled at his son. "Are you exited Yuuri?" he asked with a laughing voice, knowing perfectly well the reason behind his son's behavior, and his smile widened at the thought.

The boy named Yuuri immediately turned his head towards his father, nodding energetically, his black hair flying around his head as he did.

The man couldn't help but to be reminded of his wife. The boy was just as energetic as her.

Yuuri pressed his palms against the glass of the window, as well as his face. Laughing loudly at the mere thought of were they were going.

His father had decided to take him to a baseball game.

It had come as if out of nowhere.

Yuuri had been sitting in his room, playing with his toys when all of the sudden, his father had burst inside declaring that he was going to take his youngest son to his first baseball game. Yuuri had practically jumped into the car five minutes later, much to his fathers amusement.

The two in the car had been so lost in their own thoughts that they weren't exactly registering what was going on on the road in front of them.

A large truck appeared as if out of nowhere, on the wrong side of the road none the less. Loaded with something that appeared to be barrows of some type of toxic waist, and or chemicals.

The truck had appeared so suddenly that both the drivers made a quick turn in their own direction, causing Yuuri's car to crash into the side of the road while the truck got away with just a shake. Lucky for Yuuri and his father, they both got out of the car before they took too big a beating.

Neither of them noticed the large barrow that fell off the truck.

* * *

Yuuri's father coughed, holding his head in his hands while trying to soothe the headache that was currently working on smashing his head into bits.

It took some time before his brain managed to register what just had happened. And when it did, he could finally hear the desperate and panicked cries of his son.

The truck was nowhere in sight, but his son. His son was lying almost right next to their ruined car with a broken metal barrow lying not to far away from him, his son's thin arms brushing against his own body frantically while he cried louder and louder by the minute.

The thing that worried the man the most, was that his son was covered in a colorful goo that appeared to have come out of the barrow. This really didn't look good.

The father went around his son, afraid to even go near him. But the sight of the boy crying, struggling in vain to get the goo off of him, made him want to cradle the kid in his arms and comfort him. But since he knew nothing about the goo, doing that could be dangerous.

Looking over the barrow, he read the sticker, and panicked.

He fished out his phone, dialing 911 as fast as his fingers could manage with the way they were shaking.

"Hang on Yuuri." the man spoke to his son through the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later.

Yuuri had fainted about four minutes before, exhausted from all of his screaming and crying, but also because of the stench the goo was giving away.

The people had carried Yuuri away in a see-though plastic bag.

The father sat by his son in the ambulance. Fidgeting with his fingers while looking at his boy with a worried look. He dreaded the moment were he would have to call his wife. But he had to do it.

Hid hand trembled as he moved the phone closer to his ear.

"Miko..." he muttered once his wife picked up. "It's Yuuri..." and that was when the tears started to flow.

* * *

The red night shone above the door to the operation-room.

Inside, shouts of orders were given by the surgeon.

"GET THIS BOY INTO A HAZARD ZONE NOW!" the voice shouted. He had a hard time keeping calm since he had never seen a case such as this before, the boy on the operation table was slowly slipping away, the beeping from the machine was the proof of that. "His heart rate's slowing down, get the defibrillator." the boy just lay there, oblivious to the people in funny suits standing around him.

Outside of the operation room. A small family of three sat, all with worried looks on their faces.

Shibuya Shoma held his wife's hands tightly in his own, all the while his wife held their crying elder son Shori in her arms. They were all crazy worried.

Their youngest son had been in the room for more than fifteen minutes.

"Mama..." Shori muttered, looking up at his mother. "Is Yuu-chan going to be alright?" he asked, his voice shaking as he clenched his mothers shirt in his chubby little hands.

Shibuya Miko had a hard time fighting back her tears.

"I don't know Sho-chan."

Finally, the light above the door went out. Shortly after, one of the doctors came out, taking of his mask as he approached the family.

"Are you the Shibuya's?" he asked, wiping his brow with a handkerchief.

Shoma flew to his feet. "How's our son?" his voice was thick with worry.

"Calm down sir." the doctor said, lifting his hands to the man. "Your son will be just fine... it's just..." he trailed of, as if trying to figure out what to say.

"What is it doctor?" Miko asked, standing up. Shori still in her arms.

"Well... how to put it." the man scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Is there something wrong with Yuu-chan?" Miko asked, hugging her son closer to her, as if he too would disappear from her life. Not that she thought her youngest was dead, but she didn't like how she couldn't see him.

"Well, the chemical that fell on him was an experimental chemical and well..." he trailed of to gather his thoughts. "It had a peculiar side-effect." he fell silent for a moment.

Yuuri's parents stared at the man with impatiens gazes.

"Let's just put it this way..." the man spoke, looking up at the parents once again. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

The couple tilted their heads.

"What?" Shoma asked.

The man sighed. "The chemical your son was exposed to has effected his genetic code, he's changing into a girl with no possible way of reversing the proses." the man looked as if he had just gotten a terrible weight of his shoulders. "Other effects has not been found as of yet, but I expect you to inform us if anything strange happens." with that said, the man stepped back, waiting for the parents reaction.

"Will Yuu-chan become a science experiment?" Shori asked, trying to hold back his tears.

The man just shook his head. "I have already talked to the chemical plant and they have agreed to leave the boy alone, but they would like to know if the chemical has proved to cause some unusual side-effects." he looked at the parents. "Other than that, you can have her back in a couple of days."

"So... My little boy is now a girl?" Shibuya Miko asked, looking at the man with a raised eyebrow.

The man took a step back, preparing for the outburst he was expecting from the woman.

Instead, the woman almost dropped her elder son when jumping into the air, squealing with a wide smile of her face.

The man raised an eyebrow.

This was definitely not the reaction he had expected.

"Did you hear that honey?" Miko asked turning towards her husband. "We have a daughter, I have always wanted a daughter, Isn't this great?!"

The man just stared at the woman.

How could a woman be this energetic?

* * *

The days became months and the months became years.

The young black haired boy has turned into a young, beautiful fifteen (soon to be sixteen) year old girl with waist long, slightly wavy locks of jet-black hair. Her big, innocent eyes midnight-black framed by long, dark eyelashes. She had obtained a petite figure with long arms and legs from years of gymnastics and ballet practice, not to mention allowing her to keep her strength and stamina from her ten years as a boy.

She was known all over school, she had quite a few admirers out there but she payed them no attention.

The truth is, even thought she has the same attractions of a girl as well as the body of one, her personality still somehow resembles the one of a boy. In other words.

Shibuya Yuuri is a tomboy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yuuri ran her fingers through her long hair as she walked past the gym.

As she passed the wide open door, she couldn't help but to notice how all of the sudden, all of the noises that had come from inside of the hall shut up and it became completely silent.

Throwing her head over her shoulder, Yuuri all of the sudden found herself at the center of attention of each karate-club member. She shivered under their gaze. Ever since a year ago, she has absolutely detested the looks the male population of the school was throwing her. It gave her the chills.

Shaking her head at what she had just been thinking about, making her dark locks fly around her head before adjusting the bag she had over her shoulder.

She was just about to walk away when she felt a hand stopping her in her movements.

Turning around however, she immediately wished that she hadn't.

His long locks of dark-brown hair was tied back in a short ponytail. His golden-brown eyes bore into her with a determined gaze. Yuuri rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was you." the man panted. Had he ran over there just to catch up to her.

"Get away from me Koga." Yuuri yanked her arm away from the mans grip. Turning her head away from him she rubbed the place on her arm were he had touched. She glared at him from the corner on her eyes, slowly stepping away from the man.

"Don't walk away from me Yuuri!" Koga called, moving forward to grab her yet again, but with the grace that could only be acquired from years of ballet practice, she managed to doge him.

Once she was far enough away from the man, she glared at him yet again.

"I severed all ties with you half a year ago, don't even think about approaching me again." with that said, she turned around to leave, ignoring Koga's calls for her to come back. She absolutely hated that man, nothing on earth would be able to make her get back on friendly terms with him.

Yuuri rolled her eyes once she walked through the school gates.

"Half a year and he still hasn't given up on me." she muttered, leaning against the bricks of the wall, placing her hand against her forehead, cold sweat was running down her neck. "That boy better stay away from me in the future or I will do more than step away from him." she didn't even realize that something sparkled like electricity around her free hand.

Yuuri had changed in more ways than changing into a girl. Somehow, the chemical that had covered her body caused more side-effects than the gender change. Ever since a year after the incident, strange things have happened all around her, like strong gusts of wind appearing when she lifted a finger, or water-drops slowing down she she waved an arm. But of course, those two incidents could have an explanation, but try to explain this. Once when walking past a rose-bush in the middle of spring. All of the flower-buds bloomed, all at the same time. Her parents never contacted the hospital, afraid that they would keep her for investigation.

Her parents and brother had helped her learn how to control her new abilities, but sometimes her emotions get a hold of her and something unexpected always happens, just like it did now.

Yuuri sighed, remembering the day when she would playfully blow kisses towards the boys that drooled over her, how she regret doing that now. Now she have to live with the memory of one man that she never, ever, want to see again, too bad that is impossible.

She shook her head, finally deciding to make her leave from the school grounds.

She never really allowed Koga to get to her thought, not now that she's been dreaming about a boy that is way more good-looking than him.

She's unable to stop thinking about that man, she's got a whole sketch-pad with nothing but drawings of that man. Her lady-friends all wonder who the man is, but Yuuri has never been able to answer them, since she herself has no idea who he actually is.

The boy in her dreams was like her own version of Adonis. The most beautiful man she had ever seen with mid-neck wavy, golden-blond hair and sparkling emerald eyes that could have any woman hypnotized. He was tall, broad shouldered with high cheek-bones and flawless skin. The way he always carried himself in her dreams made Yuuri believe that he was a bit spoiled, like a prince or something similar.

The thing that gets Yuuri the most, is the beautiful young woman that had showed up in the most resent dreams. A young girl with hip-long dirty-blond curly hair and a pair of sapphire blue eyes. What confused Yuuri the most was the fact that the girls facial and body features carried more than one resemblance to her own, it sent shivers running down her spine as she dream about the two of them together, it makes her feel as if it was her and the boy that acted out her dreams.

She remembered one of her dreams cleared than the rest of them. It's strange but for some reason, it really got to her, in a way that was impossible to understand.

She remembered it so clearly that she wrote it down.

* * *

_The sun stood high in the sky as the young woman walked through the garden._

_Wearing a white sun-dress and a blue cardigan she walked with such a grace it made her look like an angel, especially with her bare feet._

_Looking around at the wilted flowers around her with a sad look in her eyes, she stopped in front of one of the patches, crouching down in front of it she allowed the tip of her fingers to brush against the wilted flower in front of her._

_She smiled sadly at it._

"_You poor thing." she muttered, gently breathing out, making the leaves of the plant flutter slightly._

_Slowly, color flooded into the plants brownish petals. The strength in it's stem returned allowing the flower to stand up straight and stretch out it's petals once again without any trouble. The same proses soon followed with the rest of the flowers and before anyone could blink, the patch was once again sprouting with colorful beauty, a beauty that caused the young girl to smile._

_The girl had been so caught up in the regeneration proses that she hadn't even heard the footsteps approaching her from behind. If she had, she would also have noticed how the person had paused for a moment before actually opening his mouth to speak to her._

_The person that had approached the woman was a young boy, not looking any older than she was._

_The boy clenched his fists, turning his head away from the woman with tightly shut eyes as if he was in terrible pain, that face only lasted for a second before he turning his attention back towards the woman._

"_Camile." he spoke, making the woman turn around towards him._

"_Your Majesty?" Camile responded as she stood up, curtsying in respect. "How may I be of assistance?" her voice was calm, not lifting her head as she got back up from her gesture._

_The man walked straight up to the woman, showing that he clearly was about half a head taller than her. The woman didn't even raise her head when the mans chest was just inches away from her face, that is, until he placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him._

_Her hands flew to the fabric of his chest within seconds. Staring into the man's emerald eyes as he wrapped his arm around her thin waist._

_He was looking into her eyes with a sad expression._

"_Is it true?" the man asked, hugging the woman closer to him, said woman just gave him a confused look. "Is it true?" the man asked once again, burying his face in the nape of the womans neck. "Please tell me it's not true." his grip tightened even further around her body, making Camile winch in pain from the pressure._

"_Your majesty, you're hurting me." Camile grunted, pushing against the man's chest._

_The man loosened his grip, but he hadn't expected Camile to have such a strong arm, she pushed him completely away from her because of this careless mistake. Camile fell completely to the ground only a few inches away from the flower patch while the man simply stumbled._

_When Camile looked up at the man, she noticed tears in the corner of his eyes._

"_Your majesty." Camile got back to her feet. "Are you alright?"_

_The man gave her a weird look, right before walking up to her, grabbing hold of her hand before yanking her to her feet, holding her by the upper arm to have a better look at her face._

"_Is it true what Julia said?" he asked, the tears still threatening to fall from his eyes._

"_What did aunt-Julia say?" Camile asked, feeling slightly intimidated in the presence of the man_

_The mans tears finally started trickling down his face. Staring at the woman with the saddest eyes she had ever seen him with, she got this feeling that something definitely was up._

"_You're not..." he trailed of, his grip tightening on the girls arms. "You're not..." it happened again, as if the mere thought of what he was going to say hurt him more than the answer she could give him. "You're not dying, are you?" he had been looking away from her face as she tried to gather his words, but now his attention was solely on the girl in front of him._

_The girl in question had gasped at his question, her eyes wide in shock._

_They stood in complete silence for a long time before one of them even decided to move. And that person was Camile. Gently removing the man's hands from her arms she turned away from him, as if she couldn't face him as she gave him her answer._

"_It's true." she muttered, but the man heard her loud and clear. "According to the healers I've been too, I only have a few more days before my illness will claim my life."_

_The man's hand flew to his mouth._

"_I went here with aunt-Julia because seeing the capital has always been a dream of mine, and during these times of war I had thought it would be impossible." she exhaled heavily before she continued, stepping closer to the flower-patch in front of her. "I never would have believed that I actually got to be alive to see it." she breathed in deeply, a gentle smile playing on her mouth. "Now I can die without any regrets."_

_The man had fallen to his knees, his tears falling harder than ever before._

_It was his sobs that caused Camile to turn back towards the man._

"_Your majesty." she walked straight over to the man, sitting on front of him to place a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to feel sorry about me, I have lived my life to the fullest and so I will continue for my remaining time here." her smile never left her face as she talked._

_However, when a strong hand suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist, it washed straight of of her features._

"_Your majesty?" she questioned, her voice trembling ever so slightly._

"_I'm not crying because I feel sorry about your predicament."_

_Camile all of the sudden found herself lying on the ground, her back pressed against the hard gravel beneath her._

_It was painful, and she groaned to prove it._

"_How could you speak like that?" The man was hovering above her, her hands pinned beside her head as he glared down at her, the tears still streaming._

"_Speak like what?" Camile asked, the pain and the mans closeness washed over her being with fear. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're getting at your majesty." the grip on her wrists only tightened._

_She winched._

"_How dare you speak as if this is nothing?" the man leaned down, resting his head just below her chin as he continued to cry. "You're dying and you're acting as if it's no big deal."_

_Her eyes widened at his words._

"_I got used to the idea a long time ago, I no longer have any worries about the whole thing and I have lived a long life anyway so why should I be bothered about it?"_

"_You might be used to the idea..." the man muttered._

"_I'm sorry?"_

_The man shot his head up, glaring at the girl in below him._

"_You might be used to the idea but what about me?" he almost shouted the words, looking down at his own chest he cried even worse. "Think about the person who just found out about this." he shut his eyes. "The man that had just started to enjoy your presence have just found out that you're going to disappear from him." he looked up at the girl yet again. "Did he ever cross your mind?!"_

_Camile's eyes widened._

"_Wha-wha-what are you...?" the poor girl was at a loss for words._

_The man gave away a long sigh, letting go of one of her wrists to cover his eyes. He finally decided to get off the girl, sitting down on the ground next to her instead._

"_It isn't obvious?" he asked, his voice not louder than a mutter but Camile heard it anyway._

"_What is obvious?" Camile asked once she was finally back in sitting position._

_Glancing over at the girl the man sighed once again, taking his hand down from his eyes before he turned towards the girl with a pleading look in his eyes._

"_I'm in love with you Camile." the girl gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she threw her hand over her mouth. "Ever since I first saw you use your healing powers here in the garden I haven't been able to get you out of my head." he lifted the hand that was the closest to the girl, brushing one of her strands behind her ear._

_At his touch, the tears finally started to flow for Camile, making it her turn to cry._

_The man turned away from the crying girl, bringing his right leg up to rest his arm on his knee, letting his fingers tangle with the strands of his bangs._

"_When I heard Julia and my mother talking about how you didn't have that much time left I just had to know the truth, so I confronted Julia in the corridor and demanded that she'd tell me." he exhaled. "She hesitated but when I said that I wouldn't leave her alone until she fessed up, she told me everything." he got a questioning look on his face before he turned back towards the girl. "Except for what illness you had." _

_Now it was Camile's turn not to look at the man. Her hand still in front of her mouth she turned her while body away from him, her mind raging with different ways to change the subject with._

_Unfortunately for her, the man didn't have any patience._

_Grabbing hold of her wrist, he gently took it away from her mouth._

"_Tell me." he looked straight into her eyes and she knew, she knew that even if she did tell something that sounded right but wasn't true, he would find out._

_She sighed, wiping away the remaining tears with her free hand._

_She sat up straight._

"_I'm suffering from a nameless disease that no healer I have been to have been able to identify." she looked down at the ground beneath her legs. "They aren't able to tell what causes the illness nor how to stop it, the only thing they are able to tell is that it's eating me up on the inside." she looked up at the man again. "When my time is up, there will be nothing left of me but a pile of dust."_

_The man's eyes widened._

"_Or so the healers say." she brought her hands up as if to defend herself against the man in front of her._

"_Such a thing shouldn't be possible." the man stated, grabbing hold of her shoulders, making her look up at him, tears were still forming in the corners of her eyes._

"_I know that." she gently placed her hands onto the mans shoulders._

"_So that's why you've been avoiding me as of late?" he asked. "You don't know when it will happen and you don't want me to be there when it does?" the tears were once again forming in his eyes._

"_That is correct." Camile muttered as she allowed her head to rest against the man's chest. "But of course, his majesty has always been very good at deductions." the tears had finally started to run down her cheeks. She tried to bury her face in the mans jacket but to no avail._

"_Wolfram..." the man muttered, stroking a hand over her back._

_Camile looked up at him._

"_What?" she asked, clearly confused._

"_Call me Wolfram." gently placing his index-finger under her chin he slowly lifted her face before carefully placing his lips against hers, the tears now trickling down both of their cheeks._

_The kiss didn't last very long and once they broke away from each other, all they did was stair into each others eyes, both of them blushing furiously._

_Wolfram took one of Camile's hands in his own, bringing it up to his mouth, gently kissing her fingertips as he tried to hold back his sobs._

"_I can't believe it..." he muttered, bringing their hands down but he didn't let go._

_Camile gave him a confused look._

"_The fist girl I have ever fallen in love with, and she's already slipping away from me." the tears dripped down from his face, falling straight down on Camile._

_Sliding her hand out of Wolfram's grip, she gently placed her palm against the mans cheek, stroking away the tears with her thumb._

"_You'll find someone else eventually." she tried to reassure him._

_Wolfram shook is head violently._

"_No woman could ever be better than you." he stated._

_Camile just smiled at him, sitting up straight to have a better view at his emerald eyes._

"_Trust me on this Wolfram." she leaned her forehead against his. "One day you will meet a beautiful young woman, a young woman that you will be able to love without having to worry about her disappearing out of your life." her look turned serious. "Something that I could never promise you."_

_As she leaned away from him Wolfram looked into her eyes._

"_How can you be so sure of that?" he asked._

_Camile just laughed._

"_Look at you." she motioned at his body. "You're the crystallization of beauty in one man, there isn't a woman alive that wouldn't wanna have you as their own." she once again placed her hand against his cheek. "But remember this, when there come a woman that approach you not because of your looks, but because of your interesting personality, you have hit the jackpot." she smiled._

_Wolfram leaned up, placing a caste kiss on her mouth._

"_I hope you're right Camile." he muttered to himself. "I hope you're right."_

* * *

Writing all of that down on paper helped Yuuri win a creative-writing contest for reason completely obvious.

Yuuri has been having these strange dreams ever since she was drenched with the chemical, and it isn't just dreams about the blond boy either. The dreams consisted in a completely different type of people in a whole different place, a different world even. The only reason she was constantly thinking about the blond boy was because he was by the the most handsome and or beautiful person she had seen in her dreams, and with her newly found female hormones, she just had to bee a girl and go all fan-girl over his looks, even though she knew that his personality was far from how perfect he looked.

But then again, the blond boy wasn't the only handsome man she had seen in her dreams, oh no. In every dream she had had, there had been at least twenty men that far exceeded what normal girls would think is handsome, the school-boys all looked like slugs in comparison to the men she saw every night.

One thing that differed Yuuri from the rest of the girl in her school, was the fact that she could like a boy, but no matter how hot he was, she would never actually drool over him, she didn't squeal and she didn't go all giggly, she just starts to draw the man over and over again.

Her mother had given her advice on how to be woman as she started to get used to her new gender, she had taken the boy-turned-girl out for shopping more times than Yuuri could count but she couldn't say that she wasn't grateful to her mother for all of the things she did, even if most of those things turned out to be very, very awkward and embarrassing in the end.

* * *

Yuuri had been walking for about ten minutes, not even looking were she was going, she just walked. Her long locks of black hair swayed back and forth as it hung freely behind her like a black cape of sorts. The strands shone in the sunlight.

Yuuri sighed in irritation as she felt eyes on her. She hated it, she really hated it. Why did she have to have such long legs? And why did the skirt have to be so short? Why didn't her mother get her the longer skirt instead of the short one? Sure she had thought the shorter skirt was cute but come on, she would rather let the piece of fabric burn in hell than wear it right now.

The school uniform of their school consisted in a white dress-shirt, a black button-up vest, red ribbon around the neck, the skirt (which is black by the way) white knee-socks and black Marry-Jane's. Yuuri hated each and every piece and she wished more than anything that she could wear something better (by her standards at least).

Walking down the usual path that would take her home, Yuuri's head was filled with thoughts about that strange place, unable to stop thinking about it for some strange reason. Well, maybe she did have a hunch as to what it was she was dreaming about, but not why.

She had been so absorbed by her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized that she had been walking right towards three men, three men surrounding a shorter boy, a boy that looked like he was just a few centimeters taller that Yuuri.

She stopped once once she hear their voices from just beside her.

Turning her head, she spotted the three bullies of the town, surrounding a person that looked strangely familiar to her.

"Who...?" she asked herself in a whisper, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Then it hit her.

"Hey Murata!" she called, waving her hand above her head to gain the attention of the men in front of her. It worked. "Over here!" she did this for one reason and one reason only.

Bullies are all the same.

They only dare to gang up on someone when they are alone. When someone else shows up, they usually back of. And since Yuuri was a girl, the chance of them backing away from the poor boy just doubled.

But then again, she could be wrong.

Murata had looked up at her voice. He was now staring at her with a chocked expression.

"Shibuya?" he asked, completely forgetting the bullies as he watched the girl in front of him. He remembered the time when they went in the same class, how he had been crushing on her at that time. She was at least three times as beautiful now. And if he knew these men correctly, things would only get worse if he left this matter alone.

One of the bullied whistled at the sight of her. "Well, well, well," he said, leaving the boy in the glasses and started walking towards the girl. "If it isn't, high-school hottie Shibuya Yuuri." he ginned. He walked with such pride that Yuuri suspected that he thought of himself as the superior of the two.

The man smirked down at her.

"We'll get to you late honey." he placed his index-finger under her chin. "We just have to handle the other guy first-" he turned around and found none in Murata's place.

The dude had fled the scene.

Yuuri couldn't help but to sigh, shaking her head before slowly lowering her bag to the ground. She didn't need to look at the men to know that they were slowly approaching her from either side of her body, her back was practically pressed against the wall of the restrooms.

"We lost our pray because of you, sweetheart." the leader said, walking closer to Yuuri than the rest of them, once again placing his index-finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Now you'll just have to pay."

Yuuri allowed her eyes to travel from man to man, noticing how they were all grinning with an evil glint in their eyes.

The leader leaned closer to her face.

"You know." he allowed his free hand to run over her arm. "You could pay us with your body." Yuuri's eyes narrowed at his words. "That would make things way easier, don't you think?" he wrapped the arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body as his face drew closer to hers, not realizing just what it was he was getting himself into.

Yuuri sighed, placing her free hand at her hip while keeping her eyes close.

If there was one thing you shouldn't do, it's underestimate a pretty young lady.

When she opened her eyes, it was like the man holding her was stunned by something, something that caused him to suddenly let go of her.

Once on the ground, you could just barely see the smoke emitting from his index-finger.

Yuuri couldn't help but to smirk at the sight.

"YOU BITCH!" one of the other two yelled, charging at her.

Yuuri only cracked her knuckles.

Yes, this was the ventilation she was looking for.

* * *

Murata ran back to the park with the police officer following in tow.

"It's right here." he said. But what he saw shocked him beyond comprehension. He froze in place, staring blankly in front of him. When he stopped, so did the officer.

There she was, the most beautiful and wanted girl in town just stood there, casually brushing off her clothing with a more relieved expression than he had seen her wear before. It was almost like he was looking at a completely different woman than the one he had been saved by just a few minutes before.

Just what the hell happened?

He shook his head in order to snap out of it.

He ran up to her.

"HEY SHIBUYA!" He yelled, his voice sounding rather worried.

Upon hearing her name, Yuuri turned towards him. When she saw him she just couldn't help but to smile, tilting her head to the side with her eyes closed in content.

Murata immediately froze.

"Eh... Shibuya..?" he spoke, his voice trembling slightly as he raised a hand to point a finger at the girl in front of him. The girl opened her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The girl gave him a confused look.

"Why are you asking me that?" her voice held no trace of any form of pain, just sheer confusion, and that in turn confused Murata.

"Those thugs they..." Murata trailed of. "I thought that they would hurt you." he stood up straight, showing that he was only about three centimeters taller than her. He looked into her eyes, not even bothering to hide his worry.

"That gang of bullies?" Yuuri asked, pointing her thumb behind her back towards the three men that had been hidden behind the petite girl.

They were lying in a pile, one on top of the other with the leader at the bottom. Each and every one of them had some type of burns somewhere on their body and they looked as if they had absolutely no energy at all.

The sight frightened Murata.

Upon seeing the three men, the police walked over to Yuuri.

"Young lady." the man spoke, earning their attention. "Were you the one that did this?" he motioned towards the bullies.

Yuuri turned around to look at the bullies before she turned back towards the officer.

When she looked up at the officer, she flashed her long, dark eyelashes with her eyes wearing a tear-filled expression that was so flipping adorable that even a homosexual would be able to fall for her at that very moment.

She sniffed as if to make her act more realistic.

"They ganged up on me officer." she cried, bringing her hands up to wipe away the tears that had actually managed to trickle down her cheeks. "I knew what they wanted and I panicked." she fell to her knees, crying more hysterically. "I didn't know what to do." she cried for a little longer.

Murata had crouched down next to her, placing a hand around her shoulders as if to comfort her, even though he knew that it was all an act.

Yuuri finally looked up from her hands.

"Before I knew what was going on, they were already like that." she turned towards Murata, grabbing hold of the front of his shirt before burying her face in his chest.

Following her example, Murata wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a comforting manner. He liked their predicament more than he let on.

The officer sent her a guilty look.

"Don't cry." the man said, getting down on his knees to place a hand on the girls shoulder. "I had to ask that for my report." Yuuri's head peaked out from between Murata's arms.

"You won't report me?" she sniffed.

"No." the officer smiled.

Yuuri sat up straight, wiping away the tears with her sleeve.

She looked up at the officer.

"Thank you." she said with a low voice.

"Run along now." the officer said, getting up to his feet before walking over to the pile of bullies. "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you two."

With that said, Yuuri stood up from the ground before going to retrieve her bag, the bag that was still lying innocently on the ground.

The young girl didn't give the officer a second glance before she started walking.

Little did she know that she had a follower.

Once she was sure she was out of sight, Yuuri leaned against a brick wall, bringing her right hand up to stare at her palm. Said palm was shooting of electric sparks all over the place.

She gave it a worried look.

"It's growing stronger." she muttered to herself, completely unaware that someone was listening.

"What's growing stronger?" the voice had come so suddenly that Yuuri let out a slight scream while jumping a little into the air, her hand flew in front of her chest as she spun around to meet the surprised face of the man that had scared her.

Yuuri calmed down once she recognized him.

"Murata..." she muttered, turning away from him. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." the boy muttered, taking a step closer to the girl. "But... what is growing stronger?"

"What are you walking about?" Yuuri asking, looking at the boy from over her shoulder.

Murata just shook his head. Placing his hands on his hips, he walked straight up to her before he bent his back just enough to look at her face.

"You're not very good at hiding things Shibuya." he said, stepping up so that he was standing right in front of her. "Now, what is growing stronger?" he crossed his arms over his chest, as if to show the girl in front of him that he wasn't just about to let her leave that easily.

Yuuri gave him the eye.

"Why do you wanna know so bad?" she took a step to the side, wanting nothing more than to get away from the man in front of her, but he just followed her steps so she was cornered.

Murata chuckled, closing his eyes as he shook his head.

"An amazingly attractive young lady just kicked the asses of three men, how can a guy not be interested?" he took a step closer to her, smiling down as he noticed her nervousness.

"Go away..."

"Not until you give me an answer."

Yuuri allowed a sigh of defeat to escape her mouth.

Slowly turning towards the young man, she bit her lip before taking a deep breath.

"Six years ago... I wad a boy."

Murata's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. His eyes traveled up and down the oh-so-obviously female body that stood in front of him. He was unable to imagine just what that body would look like had it been male.

Finally, his eyes returned to the girl's.

"Did you operate?"

'_**SLAP!'**_

The sound of flesh colliding against flesh rang through the air. The poor boy almost fell to the ground do to the hidden strength that the girl had been carrying around, holding his aching cheek in his hand, he slowly turned his head towards his assaulter. Her eyes were filled with disbelief as she looked at him, she was probably thinking he was insane or something.

"I'm guessing, that's a no..." Murata muttered as he rubbed his cheek.

"What the hell did you think?!" Yuuri had raised her voice, she still wasn't yelling, but she wasn't far from it.

"What kind of insane surgeon would have it in his mind to preform a sex-change operation on a ten year old?!" okay, that time she really were screaming.

Apparently, she didn't care who listened to them anymore.

Murata got back on his feet.

Still rubbing his cheek, he sent Yuuri a look.

"You should think before you slap someone next time." he finally allowed his arm to fall at his side. "You might end up regretting it in the end."

Yuuri narrowed her eyes.

Was he trying to tell her something with that sentence?

"Anyway." Murata waved his hands in front of his face. "If you didn't operate, how did you turn into... this?" he motioned with his hands towards her body. Yuuri narrowed her eyes.

She knew he was a pervert.

She finally shook her head, breathing out a sigh in defeat.

"Just before I turned ten, I was in an accident that caused me to end up drenched in this weird chemical..." her face turned into one of disgust at the memory. "The thing is, the chemical had this strange side-effect that altered my genetic code, and changed me into a girl. What a life, huh?" she turned unusually quiet after that.

Murata tilted his head to the side.

"So, you didn't have a choice?" he asked. "You had to become female?"

Yuuri lifted her hand, scratching the back of her ear with a small smile visible at the corner of her mouth. Murata wouldn't have noticed had he not been paying extra close attention to those soft, full lips of hers.

"I actually don't mind it that much." now the smile was quite visible.

This confused Murata to no end.

"Why?"

"Because..." she smirked at him. "Even though there is this crazy painful time once a month. When you're a girl, it's a lot easier to get away with things." she jabbed her thumb towards the park. "Like with that officer just now." she pirouetted around Murata, making sure her skirt wasn't showing all too much of her long legs. "Plus." she turned back towards the black haired boy. "Being drenched in that chemical gave me pretty awesome features." she gave him an evil smirk.

"What kind of features?" Murata really didn't like the look on her face.

Yuuri suddenly stood straight.

Her face blank of any kind of emotion that might have been there before.

Slowly, she took a step towards him.

With trembling hands, she lifted her arms before she gently placed them on Murata's shoulders.

She leaned in.

Placing her cheek against his. She whispered with a slow, hissing voice.

"I see, dead people."

Leaning away from him, her face broke into a bright smile.

Turning away from him, she giggled as she skipped away on the path that laid out in front of her. Leaving a wide eyed Murata behind in his thoughts.

It took a while before his brain managed to proses what she had said, finally realizing it had been a joke. He sighed, hiding his face in his hand as he watched the girl disappear through the spaces between his fingers.

With a hand on his hip, he allowed his arm to drop.

"What a troublesome person..." he muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I do hope Shin Makoku will be able to handle having someone like her on the throne."

Sighing, he straightened the bag that hung over his shoulder before he turned around, following Yuuri's example and going home.

* * *

**Later that night**

Yuuri just lay there, sound a sleep under the warm covers of her bed.

Only one thing was off.

It didn't appear as if she was having a very good dream.

Twisting and turning, constantly changing her sleeping position with tightly shut eyes and a pained expression marring her beautiful face.

This dream, was so much different than the others.

* * *

_Walking through the seemingly endless corridor, Yuuri found herself standing in front of large, wooden doors that just waited for her to open them._

_Her slender fingers wrapping around the golden handles she pulled with as much strength she could master._

_The doors went up._

_Finding herself sanding in a huge fall, with wide windows, marble floors and great pillars holding up the second floor that opened up at the center to give the entire hall a higher roof. The two staircases ended on either side of the platform at the end of the room._

_There stood the throne._

_A huge, golden chair dressed in red velvet. It looked quite comfortable with it's cushioned seats._

_A great waterfall buzzed behind the throne._

_The whole scenery was simply magnificent._

"_Wow..." Yuuri allowed the words to escape her lips before she knew what was going on. Slowly walking through the hall, allowing the light shining from the windows wash over her dark complexion._

_Standing in front of the throne, Yuuri couldn't resist stroking her hand against the decorated gold, feeling the cold metal under her fingertips._

_That's when she heard it._

"_Yuuri..."_

_The voice was nothing but a whisper, but Yuuri had heard it as if it had been right next to her hear. Turning her head towards the direction the voice had come from. She found herself staring into complete nothingness._

"_Who's there?" she found herself asking._

"_Yuuri, come to us..."_

_Yuuri spun around where she stood, trying desperately to find the source of the voice but everywhere she turned. Nothing._

"_Who's there?!" apparently, raising your voice doesn't help._

"_Please my king, come to us, your country needs you..."_

* * *

Yuuri sat up in her bed. Her face dripping in cold sweat as she tried her best to calm down her own breathing, her one hand over her pounding heart while the other rested on her forehead.

"Who..?" she muttered as her breath finally calmed down.

"Who in the world... outside of my family... knows about that?"

Yuuri has long, since known about what she were to be one day, in fact, her mother had told her the day she was allowed home from the hospital. She had probably said it as a "CONGRATULATIONS-IN-BECOMING-A-GIRL" present. If it could be considered a present at all.

After her breath finally completely settled along with her heartbeat, the tiredness took over.

Feeling way to tired to think about it further. Yuuri allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow, her eyes closing in mid fall. She fell asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

She was not bothered by that strange dream again, but something in the back of her head kept telling her that there was something up about that.

Not that she ever remembered the dream.

* * *

**The next day**

The sun had just began to rise over the horizon as Yuuri calmly walked down the pavement towards school. She had made sure she got up early that morning because she had to meet someone at the gates. And that someone, was her best friend that transferred from America just a few months ago.

He was the only person outside of her family that knew about her transformation. Yes. He.

Connor Fury.

A tall, broad shouldered brunette with hazel eyes and tan skin. Her family had been rather skeptical about sharing their secret with him at first, especially Shori. But of course, he didn't want Connor in the house at all, that was proven when he practically shoved the poor boy out the door the second he put a foot through the door-frame.

The two of them had become friends... under classified circumstances.

If there is one thing Connor loves more than anything. It's to tease her about how popular she is among the boy's. At least it was. Now... let's just say that teasing her about boys isn't much fun for any of them right now.

There he was, leaning against the brick wall, trying to look all hot with his shirt unbuttoned and thick hair all ruffled... and succeeding.

Upon noticing the modern-day 'Snow White' the boy's face broke into a wide smile, lifting his hand to wave her over. Not that she wasn't walking over there in the first place.

Rolling her eyes, Yuuri increased her speed before breaking into a run. She didn't slow down even when she was just a few meters away from the man. Instead she threw her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they spun around in a short pirouette all the while laughing out loud.

Once they stopped spinning and finally stood with both their feet on the ground, Connor gently grabbed her hand and got down on his knee. Gently placing a kiss upon her knuckles he gazed up at her black orbs for eyes.

"Oh you beautiful majesty, How long did thou expect me to wait for thee?"

Connor had kind of started calling her queen since the school play a few years ago. Yuuri had been playing the queen and she had looked so natural while doing it that her classmates had sort of all started calling her queen. The name kind of stuck.

Not wanting to burst her best friends bubble, Yuuri decided to go along with the joke. Placing her free hand in front of her chest, the look of guilt spread across her fair features.

"Please, do accept my most humble apologies." she had said this with such a flawless British accent that Connor suddenly found himself having a hard time holding his laughter in. "But the traffic was simply ghastly." Yuuri continued with the same accent, now fanning herself with her hand while glaring at the cars that passed them. "I am considering creating a law that states that only the queen may walk on this path."

That was the last straw. Connor fell over, clutching his stomach all the while laughing loud enough for the whole city of Tokyo to hear.

"Who do you think you are, laughing at your queen like that?" Yuuri looked at Connor as if she was insulted, fanning herself with her hand and looking so all high and mighty that it only made Connor laugh harder.

It took some time before he managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Please forgive me your majesty." he said, wiping a tear away from his eye. "It's just that being in your presence brings me such joy that I just wish to laugh it out for the whole world to hear." he too added an accent this time.

The two friends continued with their little act, laughing all the way towards the school gates.

* * *

School ended about an hour ago, and yet, there he was.

Connor walked through the empty halls of the school, looking into every room in school, searching for a certain black haired beauty.

Suddenly, a soft melodic sound emerged from the music room.

Connor sighed, shaking his head.

"I should have known..." he muttered.

Connor quietly pushed the slide-door of the music room open, leaning against the door-frame as he watched what was going on in there.

There, by the piano, sat Yuuri. Her long fingers dancing over the ivory as she played whatever melody her heart felt like playing. Her eyes were closed, she didn't need them to play.

The light that slipped in through the window washed over her body. She looked beautiful.

Connor had to shake his head to get his head back on track.

"Yuuri."

The music stopped.

Turning towards her best friend, Yuuri slowly opened her eyes. The light that shone on her from behind made it appear as if she was glowing. She remained silent, just staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

"It's getting late." he managed to say after a moment of silence. "We should be heading back before it gets too dark."

Yuuri turned towards the window. Staring at the setting sun before she got up from behind the piano, gathering up her belongings before she finally turned towards the man.

"I didn't even notice I was in here so long." Yuuri smiled as she walked towards the floor.

Connor smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Connor moved out of the door-frame to make way for her. "You and your music." that earned him a slap to the back of the head.

"You're just jealous that you're not intelligent enough to play an instrument." with that said, she ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Connor stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh, you did not just say that." he muttered.

And the chase began.

* * *

Yuuri sprinted into the school yard.

Once reaching the center of the yard, she stopped. Turning around to look at the face of her pursuer.

Connor raced out of the building.

"Come here Yuuri!"

Placing her hand on her chin, Yuuri made a face that looked as if she was thinking about something. Biting her bottom lip as Connor got closer and closer.

"Nah."

Yuuri bolted. Leaving the dumbfounded male in the dust.

"God damn that speed."

* * *

It wasn't until they reached the park that Connor finally managed to catch up with her.

Throwing his muscular around her petite figure, he held her still, not allowing her to move around too much and or run off.

"I got you." he stated, still a little out of breath from the run. "Now, what did you say back then?"

Don't think he's seriously angry with her. They only do this because it's fun, and Yuuri believes that it could be good simulation practice for the future.

Squirming in the man's grip, Yuuri muttered.

"Sorry..."

Connor smirked as he loosened his grip, only to tighten them again when she continued.

"I don't speak French."

Leaning his head forward, Connor placed his cheek next to her head, whispering into her ear with a low, threatening voice that sent shivers running down Yuuri's spine.

"I didn't speak French."

"Sounded like French to me." Yuuri said with her head slightly tilted. "But then again, they both sounded like gibberish so I wouldn't know."

Connor shook his head at his best friend's antics. He leaned to her ear again.

"If you don't tell me what you said, I'll just have to make you."

That sent the girl moving. With as much strength as she could master (which isn't that much) she succeeded in bending away from the man's hold. Finally free, she sprinted over to the fountain, jumping up on it's edge.

Connor suddenly felt a wave of worry wash over his entire being.

She was standing way to close to the edge.

"Yuuri, get down from there." he said, taking slow steps towards the fountain. If he was too quick, Yuuri's body would react on reflex and she would fall backwards.

"Stay away." Yuuri brought up her fingers to form a cross in front of her.

"I'm serious Yuuri, get don't from there!" Connor had begun to move faster.

He really shouldn't have done that.

Her body acting on it's own, Yuuri's foot moved backwards. With no solid footing under her, Yuuri lost her balance and she fell backwards.

But what harm would that do? She would only get soaked, right?

As she fell, Yuuri hit her head against one of the edges of the very fountain part.

The people around them could only hear a loud splash as the girl's body hit the surface of the water, but the thing is. She wasn't getting back up.

"Come on Yuuri, this isn't funny!" Connor called after a moment of silence.

No answer.

"Yuuri!"

Connor ran towards the fountain and there she was, floating, lying face down in the water. She wasn't moving.

Connor ran through the water, lifted the body into his arms and turned it around.

"Come on Yuuri, wake up!"

He didn't get any response. For Yuuri's soul was not there anymore, it had been dragged through a whirlpool, invisible to all the people around her.

None could ever dream about what the young girl was about to go through.


End file.
